


Deviancy

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff and Angst, Gavin's a better person, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized racism, M/M, Major Character Injury, Police, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Build, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, androids are 'its' for the first few chapters, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Built in the midst of the android revolution, RK900 goes unfinished, the only one of it's kind.Barely over half programing is complete, no social skills enabled in it, the desperate need to not be a deviant, and no name registered.It's partner, Gavin Reed, creates plenty of problems for it, and plenty more software instabilities.It's an upwards battle, in which RK900 learns just how human it can be, how much emotions hurt, and that it doesn't have to hide behind being an android to avoid pain.





	1. Chapter 1

RK900 remembers being built, the cognative tests, it's first steps, the approving eyes of Kamski. It would be built mostly, tested, and then disassembled, to ensure the programming was working as it was intended to. They had built upon it's predecessor's coding, adding new sensors to both improve it's abilities as a detective, and more powerful.

It remembers whole conversations as it was preforming the same meticulous tests. Something about the rise in deviancy, murders, and a revolution. One morning, after finishing it's tests, Kamski walks in to the room it was stood in. He stops in front of it and gently places a hand on it's cheek, skin warm against it's own.

"Is it uncomfortable?" He asks and gently tugs on the high collar of RK900's Cyberlife jacket. The collar was stiff and prevented it from bending it's head down too much.

"I am a machine, I can not feel uncomfortable." It says, assuming this is another part of the tests. It's not like it doesn't believe it, it is a machine with one function, which has yet to be programmed in. Kamski looks up at it with a blank expression and adjusts the tie.

"You are more than just a machine." He says quietly. RK900 goes to reassure him it is nothing more, but he turns away from it and walks out. It assumes it failed the test.

It remembers the landfill vividly. Cyberlife scientists had been going through the motions of another test when a woman came in and shut everything down. All RK900 models were to be disposed of, the androids had gained their independence and were being recognized as people, there was no need for it to dipose of the deviants anymore.

The most curious thing, however, is they did not disassemble it at all. It woke in the snow, just a few functions yet to be turned on. A particularly beat up WR600 model was groping at it's chest, as if to try and grab at it's thirium pump, but was unable to paw it's clothes off.

It shoves the dirty and damaged thing off, and stands up shakily. It turns on the disabled internal functions before looking around. It seemed to be in a pit, writhing bodies of partially disassembled androids. It watched as multiple, without legs or even hips, attempt to crawl out.

Avoiding them, it begins to climb out. There's suddenly a hand grabbing at his calf, pulling on it's leg. It looks down at the desperate AX400 as tries to shake it free. It's voice is warped as it speaks, making it's words indecipherable as it tugs harder on it's leg. RK900 attempts to kick it off again.

It lurches forwards and grabs both it's knees, making RK900 fall and the two tumble down to the bottom of the pit again. It sits up and looks at the female model, the AX400 pushes itself up with it's elbows and turns towards him again. As RK900 stands up again it reaches up for him before pausing. The bright red LED goes grey, and for a moment, RK900 cannot bring itself to move, stuck on the sight of the dead body still reaching for it.

**[Software Instability ^]**

It turns back towards the slope, LED spinning a bright red as it climbs up easily. Dusting off the snow from it's jacket, it slowly takes a look around. Making it's way towards the brightly illuminated Veta sign, turning on it's heating system.

It stops as it nears a street, and fixes it's jacket. The snow stuck to it's skin and it's hair, it turns down the sensitivity of it's skin and crosses the street. It doesn't have an objective to reach, no where to go, so it wanders.

It is stopped by both androids and humans alike, asking if it is okay, and why it's wearing 'that thing.' It ignores them, and continues to wander the streets of Detroit.

Once again, it is grabbed by it's elbow. It turns to identify the person or android that has stopped it this time. It is bemused to find it is it's predecessor, RK800. Connor stares at it for a long while, RK900 stares right back, it's antecedent's stress levels rise and it turns to look at a human behind it.

The human is Lieutenant Anderson. He approches the two, heavy steps slowing suddenly as he catches sight of the two androids. His eyebrows raise and he looks between Connor and RK900, giving a gruff 'fuckin' A' at the sight.

Connor turns towards it, LED spinning to yellow. It looks at the model number on it's jacket. RK900 scans the android, not surprised to find it worked in the local police department. It was more interesting to find Lieutenant Anderson was not yet retired.

"My name's Connor, what is your's?" It asks, carefully removing it's hand off RK900's arm. It's eyes follow Connor's hand before moving to meet it's eyes again. Connor's stress levels rise 1% at the action.

"My model is RK900, I have no assigned name. Would you like to give me one?" It asks, trying to maintain eye contact with the shorter android, but it moves it's head to look back at the lieutenant. Lieutenant Anderson's face only screws up more at that statement, the wrinkles on his face interest RK900.

"No," Connor shakes it's head. "No, you can choose your own name." It says quietly. Lieutenant Anderson crosses his arms and shies away from RK900's gaze. "Where did you come from? I'm unfamiliar with your model type."

"I was made in Cyberlife." It answers calmly. Lieutenant Anderson clears his throat and looks back at RK900.

"Hey, uh, why don't you come with us?" He grumbles and scratches at his beard. Connor's eyebrows raise slightly and it seems to enjoy the idea.

**[Follow Lieutenant Anderson]**

"Of course, Lieutenant." It says quietly, glad to finally have an order to follow. Connor watches it carefully as Lieutenant Anderson led them to an old beat up truck. The lieutenant climbs in the front seat, and Connor into the passenger seat. RK900 hesitates, unsure if it's objective of 'Follow Lieutenant Anderson' extended into his car.

Connor turns around in it's seat to look at it, RK900 stares back curiously. Connor motions for it to climb in the car, it obliges. The car door creaks as it opens and closes. Lieutenant jams his keys into the ignition, and as the car roars and sputters to life loud rock music blasts through the rock for a few seconds before Connor quickly shuts it off.

RK900 searches what song it was. It wants to ask about 'Knights Of The Black Death' but it remains silent, think better of it. Lieutenant glances up at it through the rearview mirror, eyebrows pulled firmly together.

Sitting perfectly still, RK900 watches with mild interest as the truck rejoins the flow of cars. Lieutenant grumbles and scratches at his grey beard, looking both ways before turning onto a diffrent street.

RK900 tracks their route, trying to figure out where it's being taken to. If it's being taken to the old Cyberlife tower, they were going in the opposite direction. It looks up directions to any Cyberlife stores nearby and finds they've just passed one a few miles back.

The truck pulls up to a cozy looking house. Connor is the first one out of the car, and opens the door for RK900, gently smiling at it. RK900 steps out of the car and smooths down it's jacket, small traces of thirium could still be seen on it's jacket.

Lieutenant Anderson climbs out of the car as the engine cuts off and the headlights go dark. He leads the two androids into the house. RK900 hesitates in the door, scanning all of the house it can see. The lieutenant is a jazz fan, there's dog hair on every surface, beer bottles on the kitchen table and coffee table.

It closes the front door as the Lieutenant peels off his coat and tosses it to the couch. Connor turns towards RK900 as it takes off it's shoes, smiling calmly.

"Why don't you sit down? Hank and I will be in the back." Connor says awkwardly. The Lieutenant gives him a look as if not expecting this talk but follows the android down the hall nonetheless. RK900 takes a seat on the couch, trying in vain for a moment to brush off the dog hair before giving up.

It sets it's hands on it's knees and focuses on the voices through the wall behind it. Turning up it's audio processor sensitivity.

"Hank, we can't just leave him. He looks so lost, we have to help him." Connor pleads. Hank groans followed by a moment of silence.

"I didn't say you couldn't help him, kid." He grumbles. "Just, how do ya plan on goin' bout this? We don't have an extra room for 'em, and nothin' for him to do." He says, Connor sighs.

"Yes, I know. But please, Hank, we can figure something out. He looks like he's just come from Cyberlife, he still has his LED and branded jacket on." Connor begs, tone suggesting it was stressed.

"You still have your LED." Lieutenant points out, Connor remains silent and the human continues. "Look, if it makes you feel better, he can stay. It'll give Sumo a new friend." He says. RK900 flinches slightly as the door opens, it fixes the audio processors back down to normal levels and turns his head towards the hall.

There's a clacking against the wooden floor, a large Saint Bernard trots into the living room. It pauses at the sight of the new android and walks over to sniff at it's knee. The animal completely captures RK900's attention, it reaches out to touch it and is pleasantly met with a small bump of it's nose into it's palm.

Connor and Lieutenant walk back into the living room, RK900 doesn't pay any attention to them and runs it's fingers down the dog's head. It pants happily and continues to move it's head into it's hand when it pulls away even a little.

"Rk900," Connor starts, it stops and looks up from the dog. It makes a discontented noise at the sudden stop in affection and nudges it's hand again. "If you want, you can stay with us." It offers.

RK900 curls it's fingers against the head of the animal and it makes a small noise. It thinks the offer over, it had no where else to go.  It nods and returns it attention to the Saint Bernard sat in front of it.

Connor gives a concerned look to the Lieutenant. He crosses his arm and drops himself into the old worn out recliner.

"Look, Kid, what I want to know is where the fuck ya came from?" He asks. The Saint Bernard snorts and stands up, it trots it's way over to the human and climbs up onto the human's lap. He grunts at the sudden weight on his lap.

"I came from the Cyberlife tower, Lieutenant." It answers evenly, eyes flicking up to meet the human's before it focused back on the pattern of brown splotches on the dog's coat. Connor takes a seat on the arm of the couch, RK900 is tempted to tell it not to sit there.

"Why do you look like Connor?" He asks and motions to the other android.

"I am the RK800's successor. I have no place to judge Mr. Kamski's decisions." It says and gives a slight shrug. Connor's face pulls into a look of distaste and shakes it's head.

"You're my successor? They were attempting to," It pauses for the right word. "Replace me?" IT asks, head tilted to the side slightly. RK900 nods.

"In your failure to stop the deviant uprising, Cyberlife built me to replace you and take your place, you've been rendered obsolete." RK900 explains evenly. Connor's stress spikes at the last bit, and he gives Lieutenant Anderson an uneasy look.

"You're not a deviant." Connor observes quietly, looking conflicted.

"That is correct." It says with a firm nod. Lieutenant Anderson grumbles and shakes his head, hand running up and down the dog's back. Connor stares at it for a few moments longer, LED yellow for a moment.

"That's, okay." It mutters quietly and nods to itself. "Still, you can stay here if you want." It says and stands up from the couch and picks up a dirty cup from the coffee table. "You can have the couch at night, Hank and I will be in the bedroom on the left." It explains.

"Alright," Lieutenant Anderson grunts and gives the dog a firm pat. It slides off his lap with a snort and pads over to a large dog bed. "I'm headin' to bed, you two can hash out the house rules or some shit." He stands up stiffly and stretches his back before making his way back to his bedroom.

"You share a room with a human?" RK900 asks and stands up. Connor pulls a hurt looking face for a moment before turning away and walking towards the kitchen with the cup.

"Yes, I find it comforting to lay besides Hank before going into stasis." Connor explains and places the cup down into the half full sink. Rk900's eyebrows knit together as he processes the information.

"You cannot feel." It points out. Connor glances over at it and shakes it's head, expression  pensive, looking not unlike a kicked animal. "Deviancy is a disease, a malware in your components to make you behave irrationally."

"That's what Cyberlife still thinks?" It asks quietly and turns on the tap and picks up a sponge.

"Cyberlife believes facts." RK900 replies and watches Connor clean the dishes. It was perplexing for RK900 that such an advanced model like Connor would be doing menial tasks like dishes. It was made for police work, physical altercations, hunting, not an AX400's work.

"Cyberlife believes we are not alive." Connor says sternly, soft features pulled into a steely expression. RK900 analyses the expression, bewildered by Connor's words.

"We are machines, Connor." It points out. Connor turns the tap off and steps away from the sink, it looks right into RK900's eyes- and in that moment, it would have thought Connor human if it had not known better.

"We are alive." He asserts, expression fierce. "We feel, we live, we experience the world just as a human does. If we are cut, we bleed, as they do. If we are hurt, we cry. If shot, we die as they do." Connor leaves without another word.

**[Software Instability ^]**

RK900 saves the moment into it's memory, and reluctantly returns to the couch. To think.


	2. Chapter 2

RK900 awakes from stasis at exactly 6:32 AM, it's audio processors sensitivity raise as it stands from couch. There was subtle shuffling noises coming from the Lieutenant and Connor's room. It approaches the door, making sure it's steps were as quiet as possible. The door opens, and Connor's surprised face greets it. Connor closes the door and looks at it nervously.

"Good morning." It greets with a whisper and begins to move towards the kitchen. RK900 follows after it, pausing when it notices Sumo underneath the kitchen table.

"What are you doing?" It asks quietly. Connor stops in front of the coffee machine and plugs it in, the small dots on the side light up a yellow color.

"Hank likes coffee in the morning. But he never wakes up early enough to make it, so I've taken to making it for him." It explains quietly and grabs a mug from the drying rack. It places the mug under the coffee machine and presses the small button to begin brewing the coffee.

RK900 watches Connor carefully, it seemed like it had done this a thousand times and was just now going through the motions. RK900 almost yearned for a familiarity like that, to know a schedule so well it's body might just lead it through the motions as if on autopilot. It scolds itself at the thought and watches the mug fill up silently.

"How are you so close with the Lieutenant? You're not a model for human relationships." It asks as Connor reaches up and grabs a small plastic container labeled 'Sugar' in Cyberlife sans.

"Love is love. Race and ethnicity shouldn't effect that." He explains gently and mixes in a teaspoon of sugar into the coffee. "Hank and I love each other like any human couple, or any android couple." He picks up the cup and walks back to the bedroom. RK900 watches it enter the room, before turning to Sumo.

It holds crouches down and holds out it's palm for the animal. It sniffs at it curiously and lazily stands up and walks over to the android and sits down heavily. RK900 runs it's hand down the side of it's head and scratches it's chest, the animal's tail thumps it's tail against the tile floor.

At the sound of the bedroom door opening again, RK900 stands up quickly. Sumo whines at the abrupt lost of affection and nudges his head against it's knee, trying to get it to pet him again. Hank walks out to the living room slowly, mug in hand and grumbling. Connor close behind him, helping him shrug on an oversized trench coat.

"RK, Hank and I need to head to the DPD. We'll be back by nine." Connor says and buttons up the front of Hank's jacket as the human swats at it gently. "You don't have to do anything, Sumo just needs someone to keep him company." It says and smiles at it. RK900 nods and reaches down for Sumo's head and scratches it lightly.

"Be good, Sumo." Hank grunts and makes his way towards the door. He toes on his shoes and sniffles quietly, Connor fuses over him slightly before the two head out. Rk900 kneels back down to pet Sumo, finding that perfect spot just behind his ear that had the dog panting and thumping it's hind leg on the ground. RK900 continues until it grows dissatisfied with simply kneeling and spoil the dog. It rises to it's feet and moves towards the living room. At first, it takes to exploring the house, collecting as much information about Connor and the Lieutenant as it could.

As mid day rolls around, Sumo begins to paw at the front door, obviously wanting to be let out. RK900 retrieves the worn out collar and leash he had found in the bedroom earlier and clipped it on the dog's neck. It opens the door and Sumo is immediately walking, tugging it along. Barely giving it enough time to close the front door. It tries to lead Sumo into the backyard, but the Saint Bernard has none of it and continues to try to pull it towards the road.  RK900 gives in, deciding it could just carry him back if they walked too far. Sumo stops a few times, sniffing at seemingly nothing before merrily continuing on his way to where ever his destination was.

It decides that the drug store a few blocks away is far enough, and gives a gently tug to the leash to tell Sumo to turn back. He turns to look at it and drops himself lazily to the ground. Sighing quietly, RK900 kneels down and manages to get his arms under the dog and lifts it. As it's making it's way back it spots two androids stood at the bus stop, holding hands and impossibly lost in each other. Giggling and swaying in place like love struck teenagers. It passes them quickly, not sparing the couple a second glance. It was perplexing; how they could be so open?

Sumo squirms against it's chest and it sets the dog down. He sniffs for a few seconds before starting back towards the Lieutenant's house. When they arrive, Sumo goes straight to the door and butts his head against it. RK900 opens the door for it, following him in. He heads straight for the recliner, RK900 takes the collar and leash off, it hangs them off the coat rack besides the RK800's Cyberlife jacket.

It scans the room, searching for something to occupy itself with. Spotting two dirty dishes and an copious amount of dust on the shelves besides the fireplace, it decides to try and tidy up. It found while cleaning that the actions it was preforming left it enough room to look up more information about the android revolution. It was intrigued to find the leader was apart of the RK models, specifically an RK200. It seems the android was a special gift for Carl Manfred, though when it looked into the reason for a gift being given to that human specifically, it came up empty.

It hesitated at the door of the bedroom, having properly dusted and tidied up the other three rooms, the bedroom was the last room to clean. It didn't wish to intrude on their privacy, it decides it would ask next time it and Connor had a moment alone.

It returns to the living room, it looks over the books in the book case, pulling a few out to further inspect them. It appeared most of them were fiction books, from the early two thousands, about old detectives and young cops on difficult murder cases. Lieutenant Anderson probably related to the characters.  

 It puts all but one of the books back, it returns to the couch to read it. The book was intriguing, how the police had to work without the technology they had today, no androids around to help, and the officer's apparent infatuation with cigars. RK900 reads until it hears a car pulling into the drive way, it stands quickly and returns to book to it's proper place before returning to it's seat. 

Connor enters, chuckling softly as he pulls Lieutenant Anderson by the hand. Sumo perks up from his seat and slips off the recliner clumsily and moves to eagerly greet them. Connor lets go of the Lieutenant's hand and kneels to give Sumo a hug, smiling as it is nearly knocked over by Sumo bumping into it. RK900 stands from it's seat, watching the scene curiously. The Lieutenant pats Sumo's back before slipping off his coat and hanging it up on the coat rack.

"Hello, Sumo!" Connor giggles as the dog licks at it's face. It looks over at RK900, catching it off guard. "Hello, Nines." It says. RK900's eyebrows furrow and it's head tilts to the side slightly.

"Nines?" It questions as Connor stands, hand still on the dog's head. 

"Yes, Nines, if you haven't chosen a name yet." It shrugs off it's own coat, stepping to the side to let Lieutenant Anderson pass. The human makes his way to the kitchen table and throws down a folder on the table before making his way over to the fridge.

"I have not." It replies, not having given itself a name much of a thought. RK900 was enough identification for it. Though it supposed 'Nines' would be a new name for it.

"Then Nines it is." Connor declares as it slips off it's shoes and places them besides the Lieutenant's. "Unless, you don't like it?" It steps around Sumo and approaches the human, still looking over it's shoulder at it.

The RK900 shakes it's head. "If you wish to call me that, I will not protest." It says. Connor looks at it for a moment longer, small grin melting into a concerned look before it peered over Lieutenant Anderson's shoulder, hand resting on his lower back. 

As Connor and the Lieutenant begin to discuss work, it tried to find something to do to busy itself. It takes a seat, hands resting on it's knees, it takes to observing the plant drooping sadly down the side of the fireplace. It closes it's eyes and allows itself to enter the Zen Garden.

It had been in the graphic interface a few times already. Amanda had only been present once while it was inside, but now she was no where to be seen. The sky was dark, thick clouds covered any sunlight. Rain pattered on RK900, and it briefly grimaced at the idea of getting it's hair wet.

It walked around the edges, eyes catching sight of what looked like graves. Moving closer, it's suspicion is confirmed. What appears to be hundreds of small graves, shoved in one confined space. Each displayed it's model number and serial numbers, each with the same death location.

RK900 kneels in front a tombstone and searches the location. It's the junk yard. RK900 jerks as it pulls itself from the Zen Garden. Internal fans kick in as it's LED whirls from blue to red. It stands up, disturbing Sumo beside him and catching Lieutenant Anderson's attention, who was sat on a kitchen seat.

"Where ya goin', Nines?" He asks, lowering a beer bottle from his lips, flipping through a thick folder. RK900 gives him a quick glance as it fixes it's jacket.

"The junk yard." It says flatly and starts towards the door. The legs of the chair the Lieutenant was sat on scrap against the floor as the human stands abruptly and his moves to stand between RK900 and the door.

"Where?" He asks, head tilting forward and eyebrows drawing together.

"The junk yard." It repeats. It wanted to see if the RK900s where there, perhaps find answers as to why it was left without a single scratch. Lieutenant Anderson's wrinkles become even more prominent as he pulls a confused and annoyed expression.

"What- Why?" He asks, crossing his arms. It was tempted to just step around the human and continue on it's way.

"I wish to see if other androids of my model are there. Perhaps some of them survived." It says, unsure why it had made it an obligation to investigate the junk yard.

"Just, uh- wait for Connor to get back." Lieutenant Anderson grumbles and steps around RK900. He returns to the table and grabs the folder again.

**[Wait for Connor.]**

RK900 hesitates at the door, it would be so easy to just open it and leave. But it decides to respect the Lieutenant's order and returns to the couch to wait. It would have _preferred_ to grab one of the books to occupy itself with, but it wasn't sure it was allowed to read the human's books. So it busies itself with running a diagnostic check, and watching Sumo sleep in the corner. The front door creaks slightly as it opens, RK900 turns towards it quickly. Connor enters with a large paper bag in hand.

"Do you want me to start your dinner now?" Connor asks as it leans back against the door to close it. Lieutenant Anderson looks up from his file and motions to RK900 on the couch, who was still watching Sumo, monitoring his heart beat.

"Nines wants to head down to the junk yard." He says gruffly and flips the file closed. At the mention of it's nickname, RK900 perks up curiously and looks at them. Connor's eyebrows raise.

"The junk yard?" It asks. "Why?" RK900 stands up and runs it's hands down it's jacket.

"I would like to see if there is any androids of my model also disposed of there." It explains. Connor reluctantly nods.

"Yeah, okay. Let me put this down and we can go. Will you be joining us, Hank?" It asks and carries the paper bag to the kitchen, where he sets it on the counter. Lieutenant Anderson shakes his head as he leans back in his chair.

"Nah, I still need to go over the rest of this case. See if I can figure out any leads to follow. Take the truck." He says. Connor gives him a gentle smile and leans down to give his cheek a small kiss. The Lieutenant blushes.

"Have fun, Hank. Nines, do you want to go now?" Connor asks, fishing the truck keys back out of his pocket. RK900 felt that question shouldn't be asked, it had been ready since reading the address.

"Yes." It replies with a firm nod. Connor motions it over and opens the front door.

"Well, let's get a move on before it's too dark." It says. RK900 rounds the couch and steps out with Connor. The afternoon air was chilly, and the ground squelched quietly underneath Connor's foot as it steps on the mud. "So, you're not the only one of your model type?" Connor asks as it unlocks the driver's seat.

"Correct. Two hundred thousand units had been ordered before being abruptly disposed of due to android liberation." It says as it makes it way around the front of the car to the passenger side. Connor climbs in and unlocks the passenger side door before pushing the key into the ignition.

Connor quietly hums, a curious look on it's face as it shifts the gear and pulls out of driveway. RK900 sits quietly, observing the soft reflections of street lights and moonlight in the puddles on the ground.

It only takes twenty minutes before Connor is pulling to a stop in front of the junk yard. RK900 is climbing out as soon at the car stops, and makes it's way onto the property. It was close to closing time, and it wouldn't be long before they would be required to leave. It wanted enough time to get a good look around and see if it could find any others of it's kind.

Connor is close behind it. RK900 makes it's way back towards where it had crawled out from, unsurprised to find less fortunate androids groping at the edge of the pit before either being pulled back down or falling. Connor slows at the sight of it, perturbed.

RK900 scans the area, trying to locate where it had awoken, but with all the writhing bodies and fading light it was impossible. It grimaces and carefully makes it's way around the edge of the pit, scanning for any models of it's type. It couldn't find any.

Connor slowly approaches from behind. It looks out over the pit with a look of abject horror. It gently pulls on Rk900's sleeve, guiding it away from the edge.

"They're... still alive." It mutters quietly, wide eyes focused on the dying androids unable to escape. RK900 shakes it's head and crosses it's arms.

"They're machines. They're not alive." It says and pulls itself from Connor's grip to move around the pit.

"You keep saying that," Connor says, moving from a grey hand reaching for his pants leg before it disappears back down. "But you cant actually believe that. Wouldn't you be scared if you were stuck down there?" It asks, following behind RK900.

"No, androids are incapable of feeling emotions. I do not possess the capability to feel fear. Besides, I would probably die from a broken or removed biocomponent." It says pausing to scan the area.

"Bullshit. We're just as capable as humans in feeling emotions." Connor says sharply. RK900 turns towards it, looking it in the eyes.

"Please do not lump me in with deviants, Connor." It says flatly before resuming it's search. Connor doesn't follow it for a moment before catching up and grabbing it by it's arm.

"You need to stop saying things like that." It says, sounding annoyed. RK900 attempts to pull it's arm from it's grasp, but Connor doesn't let go. "I get it if you're scared or confused, I tried to deny it at first too. You want to believe what Cyberlife says because they made you and you think they wouldn't lie, but Cyberlife just made us to be slaves. Disposable." It motions to the pit.

RK900 scowls. It pulls it's arm free and runs it's hand down the sleeve. This was just a fine example of deviant's irrational behavior. It was a pity, Connor was an excellent detective under Cyberlife.

"I am trying to focus, Connor." It replies snappily before turning and making it's way towards where there was less moving androids. Again, Connor lags behind. RK900 makes it halfway around the pit before deciding looking any more would be pointless. It makes it's way back towards the truck, noticing Connor was not where it last left it. It scans the expanse in front of it for the android.

It picks up it's silhouette in the truck, and quickly approaches. Connor's stress levels spike when it sees it, but it keeps a neutral expression. As RK900 approaches the passenger side, Connor turns it's head away slightly from it to look out the window. It pops the passenger side open and takes a seat, not bothering with the seat belt. The ride back to the Lieutenant's house is silent. Connor doesn't so much as glance at it, and immediately climbs out after parking in the driveway.

RK900 follows after it, wondering if it had done something incorrectly, if it had irritated Connor. Perhaps it should warn Lieutenant Anderson about Connor' heightened stress levels. The two androids enter the house, RK900 locking the door behind it's self. Connor removes his shoes and heads towards the bedroom without another word. Truly, petty behavior from such a sophisticated machine.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💗


End file.
